shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword of Sorcery (Volume 2) Issue 3
Synopsis "The Catalyst, Part Four: Family Reunion" Still getting used to her newfound power as princess of House Amethyst, Amaya struggles to create a shield for herself under her mother's tutelage. Graciel's training is brutal, and it is a relief for Amaya when Graciel is called away by Lady Senshe to record her years at First Home, the name the residents of Nilaa use for Earth. Senshe explains that all of those who live in Nilaa are descended from people who emigrated from Earth thousands of years ago. It has been nearly that long since anyone has been there, so Graciel's report is of great importance to them. Fortunately or not a large man named Elzere appears to take Graciel's place as trainer to Amaya. Elsewhere, a huntress named Niyati of the Ghaggra Clan asks her leader for permission to avenge her mate's death, and, as always, he says no. Angrily, she decides that she will go alone and find his killers rather than forget her love and take a new mate. Angrily, the leader calls after her that she will be considered an outcast, meaning that her fate will be death. She is determined not to care. Amaya grows annoyed with Elzere's frequent deflection of her attacks. Despite this, her annoyance is channelled into the use of her new power, and it becomes clear that he is in fact training her well. He explains that despite the strength, spirit, and courage that she holds within her, it is discipline that she needs before she can be a warrior. Meanwhile, Graciel reports that she saw no signs of magic in First Home. This worries Senshe, who questions her about any news she might have heard of a black diamond of great power. The questioning can go no further, because Graciel receives word that Lady Mordiel has responded to their challenge, and will meet her on neutral ground. After training, Amaya and Ingvie gossip about the differences between the culture of Nilaa and that of First Home. While describing the clothing that she used to wear, Amaya's finery suddenly transforms to represent the clothes she described. This surprises Graciel, who wonders if perhaps the Turquoise blood from Amaya's father might have allowed her to reverse Vyrian's transformation spell. Graciel explains that they are to go to her elder brother Bhoj's estate, which will serve as neutral ground, because he could not inherit the blood power of House Amethyst. To get there, they will ride Vyala, multi-coloured, winged cat-like creatures fitted with harnesses. Against Ingvie's protests, the two ladies of Amethyst go alone. Bhoj is a jovial flatterer, and he welcomes them to his home heartily. Despite this, he refuses to accompany them to face Mordiel, even as a moderator. His survival within House Amethyst has rested solely on his inability to wield the house's blood power, and he will not take sides. Mordiel is full of malice, though she denies it, and disappointed by her sister's failure to change, Graciel gets straight to her proposal. She suggests that they both abdicate, giving all of their power to Amaya, thereby ending the power struggle by giving the power to the sole heir (given Mordiel's barrenness). Amaya acts with surprise, assuring Mordiel that Graciel had not plotted with her daughter in this plan. Mordiel offers a counter-proposal. Graciel should give all her power to her, and in return, Mordiel will adopt Amaya as heir, and guarantee her sister's survival. Naturally, both Amaya and Graciel refuse, and just as naturally, Mordiel storms off, declaring war. The next day, Amaya and Ingvie are called to the archives, where Senshe has discovered that the portal crystal from First Home appears to be reacting to something. Amaya knows that the other crystal was hidden where none should have found it, and is determined to know who is using it. Senshe warns her against using the crystal in her mother's absence, but Amaya is gone before she or Ingvie can stop her. Appearances "The Catalyst, Part Four: Family Reunion" Individuals *Amethyst (Amy Winston) *Gracie Winston *Ingvie *Lady Senshe *Bhoj *Lady Mordiel *Elzere *Rushil Locations *Gemworld **Citrine Synopsis "Beowulf, Chapter IV: Iron Trolls" Wiglaf and Beowulf are confused by the suggestion that this sorceress they have found is both Beowulf's mother and Grendel's. Beowulf, though, is content to destroy her rather than know the truth. Still they listen as she explains his true nature. Beowulf is the last remaining super-soldier from an initiative conceived by Basilisk and its leader Regulus. Basilisk had seen the threat of metahumans and aliens growing on earth, and had schemed to empower average humans. The Sorceress' work descends from the work of Amanda Waller and her Samsara Project. Unfortunately, the clash between humans and metahumans ended with the end of their world. Still, their legacies live on in Beowulf, and in her, and in Grendel. Watching the exchange with growing annoyance, Wiglaf reminds Beowulf of the mission to help king Hrothgar rid his kingdom of the scourage the Grendel had been. In anger, he launches his spear at the woman, succeeding in piercing her shoulder only by dint of Beowulf's hesitation in striking with his sword. The Grendel sees its mother injured, and becomes enraged. As Beowulf fights the Grendel back, the woman warns Wiglaf that he has robbed his friend of his birthright this day. She hammers her fist down on a button which causes the entire facility in which they stood to collapse into the sea. Some hours later, Beowulf returns to Hrothgar's home with Wiglaf in his arms, declaring that the Grendel is dead - and they have Wiglaf to thank for it. Jealous, Unferth doubts that the Grendel is dead, and wonders at how Wiglaf could be responsible for their safety. Sliding out of Beowulf's arms, Wiglaf decides to answer Unferth himself, by way of thrusting his heel into Unferth's groin, prompting Hrothgar and the Housecarls to hail he and Beowulf as heroes. Appearances "Beowulf, Chapter IV: Iron Trolls" Individuals *Beowulf *Wiglaf *King Hrothgar *Grendel *Unferth *Basilisk **Regulus *Wonder Woman *Superman *Green Lantern *Amanda Waller Locations *Greatland Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/sword-of-sorcery-2012/sword-of-sorcery-3 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_of_Sorcery_Vol_2_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/sword-of-sorcery-family-reunion-chapter-iv-iron-trolls/37-373264/ Sword of Sorcery (Volume 2) Issue 03